Chapter 12: The Krinkles
(Inside the hotel, the warriors and superstars are getting ready for a battle ahead. The leaders addresses them.) * Milvad: Molyn, it's the moment of truth. You are still playing Nissa Revane. I need two of your team that will take on the Krinkles. Now, have you thought about this? * Molyn: We've been thinking long and hard. We think we've come to a decision. * Raven: (voiceover) For having a consecutive win of 6 years, one of the warriors' advantages is that they get to pick who gets to face Ned and Hilda Krinkle, but who will they pick? * Rayso: Halec, can we have who is going to be facing Hilda Krinkle? * Halec: The superstar we'd like to see take on Hilda Krinkle is Mike Bernardo. * Elet Hall: Mike, you're first up. How do you feel about this? * Mike Bernardo: A bit annoyed. * Leja: Why? * Mike Bernardo: Um, I'm not that confident in a fight and I think I know that and I picked that on purpose. Obviously, so, I'm kind of annoyed. I think I could've picked somebody else. * Obra: So, you're not happy about this? * Mike Bernardo: No. * Sonlu: But, Mike will do it anyway? * Jakesh: He'll have to, yeah. * Fohan: Yes. * Kyson: Suhan, the second superstar who'll take on Ned, please? * Suhan: The superstar that we'll be choosing to face Ned is Michelle Warnky. * Elet Hall: Michelle, you'll be facing Ned Krinkle. Your face tells a story. * Worad: Now, big decision is, are you gonna take this challenge for Team USA? * Michelle Warnky: Yeah. * Kevin Bull: Are you sure Mike can do this? (Jamie agrees.) Absolutely positive. * Milvad: Michelle and Mike, who will face off against The Krinkles. Mike, that was very brave of you. Well done. Well done, mate. Very good. * Mike Bernardo: So, now, we are going to film the fight. Warriors, are you ready? * Warriors: Ready! * Milvad: Michelle and Mike, are you ready? * Michelle Warnky and Mike Bernardo: Ready! (Sidney hits the trampoline, but his legs buckled and he comes up short on the Giant Cycle, becoming another victim of it. Suhan isn't aware of what happened. Her team has already won the match.) * Dhani Jones: (voiceover) And as a stuntman, Leja is used to... * Agent J: Oh! * Kyle Martino: Just whiffs on the leap there on the Giant Cycle. * Dhani Jones: (voiceover) I'm shocked that this Pestie went out on the Giant Cycle! (The M:I-4 logo speeds by from the right to the left before it shows a replay of the event. As the replay reaches the mistake, it freezes, before it plays again after a few seconds.) * Dhani Jones: (voiceover) Hitting a mini-tramp correctly is all about technique. When Sidney hit the tramp, he threw his hips too far forward, which resulted in his legs buckling and pitching him straight out instead of up. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol Category:Shocking Moments